


Правда о Дедале

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Лекс любит историю и мифы.Лекс без них - не Лекс! xDDDD
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	Правда о Дедале

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках мини-феста на 14 февраля с любовью и ностальгией по первым сезонам ♥

Он стоит в знакомой обстановке, которую знает лучше, чем в любом другом месте города, включая его собственный особняк и кофейню, которую он посещает почти каждый день. Он небрежно облокотился о грубо обработанные перила, нисколько не заботясь о возможных зацепках на одежде, хотя его пальто, вероятно, стоит больше, чем все помещение вместе со всем его содержимым (Но не людьми. Он вполне уверен, что цена за Кларка на черном рынке перевалила бы за миллион. Лекс купил бы его не раздумывая).

Кларк поднимает голову, приветствуя его книгой в руках. Его улыбка полна случайной радости, которая согревает Лекса в уверенности, что его любят. Кларк в такие моменты похож на те умилительные гифки в сети с щенками в корзинке, чьи крохотные лапки, кажется, делают непрямой массаж сердца. И даже шумы на зернистом изображении недоверия и лжи неспособны остановить процесс таяния в лужу. Люторы, конечно, сделаны из более прочного материала, чем кусочек льда. Возможно, даже из метеоритов, которые половину города делают сумасшедшей. Но и они начинают ломаться под влиянием мощи взгляда Кларка Кента.

– Учишься? – спрашивает Лекс. Уголок его рта изгибается в ответ в едва уловимой улыбке. Он знает, что Кларк, тем не менее, заметит ее. – Если нужен совет, то не стесняйся. Я довольно хорош во многих вещах.

– Ой, не, я просто читал! – быстро отвечает Кларк и поднимает книгу так, чтобы Лекс мог разобрать название.

Слабый румянец окрашивает его щеки, когда Лекс произносит его вслух.

Мифы и легенды Древней Греции. Анализ и интерпретация.

– Разве вы не проходили их уже в школе? Должен ли я озаботиться тем, куда идут благотворительные деньги, выделенные ЛюторКорп на Смолвиль Хай?

– Перестань, - Кларк стонет как любой подросток, услышав неприятную тему. - Это для себя, понятно? Мне стало любопытно, и здесь написано интереснее. Со всякими подробностями, которых не дают в школе.

Кларк лжет, но в кои-то веки это приятная ложь. Маленькая хитрость, чтобы понравиться другому человеку. Кларк почти наверняка нисколько не заботится о Древней Греции, и это понятно любому, тем более Лексу. Ему понятно, что Кларк больше беспокоится о том, как он выглядит в его глазах. Хочет соответствовать ему. Понимать все те намеки и иносказания, которые Лекс вольно или невольно выдает ему. И Лексу нравится думать, что он имеет значительное влияние на жизнь Кларка. Может быть, даже не менее значительное, чем его семья. Он всегда неизменно вежлив с родителями Кларка и старается быть у них на хорошем счету, но иногда безрассудные мысли подбивают его сделать что-то такое. Что-то не слишком плохое, но достаточно предосудительное в их глазах. Что оттолкнет их и заставит навсегда запретить появляться ему рядом с Кларком, а Кларку общаться с ним. Лексу любопытно, как много времени бы понадобилось, чтобы Кларк начал искать с ним встречи тайком, в обход согласия своих родителей.

\- Есть что-нибудь, что понравилось?

Лекс падок на героику, поэтому его собственные любимые – это о мальчике-полубоге, который большую часть своей молодости провел в безвестности, в тени рабства, чтобы однажды совершить великие деяния и вознестись выше всех прочих людей. В небеса, на самый Олимп, получив причитающееся ему.

Кларк морщится и качает головой.

\- Нет, - отвечает он честно. – Не особенно. Здесь все так… несправедливо!

Ах, значит полные версии. Неадаптированный материал для человека с таким впечатлительным умом и устойчивым моральным компасом, как у Кларка, конечно, покажется отвратительным.

\- Это древние люди, - мягко говорит Лекс. – Их понятия о справедливости совершенно отличаются от наших.

\- Я знаю, но это все равно неприятно!

\- Но тем не менее интересно. Не так ли, Кларк? Разве не интересно, как люди, столь отличающиеся от нас с тобой, принимали свои решения, становясь легендой?

\- Наверное. – Кларк искоса смотрит на Лекса. Должно быть, он чувствует, что настало время для лекции. – Но твои истории мне нравятся больше. Про Александра и так далее. Они не просто легенды, они – правда! Они – то, что было на самом деле!

Он смотрит на Лекса чуть ли не с благоговением. Лекс замирает под этим взглядом.

Боже мой, он любит этого мальчика!

Его сердце сладко сжимается чем-то в груди. Папа был бы в восторге, если бы знал. Сейчас Лекс позволяет думать ему, что дело в обычной похоти. Любовь опаснее любого оружия в семье Люторов.

\- Правда – это сложная вещь, Кларк. Всегда есть место для неоднозначности. – Лекс постукивает пальцем по перилам, на миг отводя взгляд от Кларка. – Не скажешь, на чем ты сейчас остановился?

\- Миф о падении Икара, - отвечает Кларк и добавляет слегка возмущенно. – Не знаю, как правда может быть сложной. Неоднозначность присуща лжи.

Что ж, Кларк, очевидно, знает о чем говорит.

\- И что пишется в твоей книге?

Кларк неопределенно пожимает плечами.

Лекс смотрит, как пальцы теребят потрепанную обивку дивана.

\- Что нравоучения о заносчивости и гордости Икара добавлены для малышни. - (К которой Кларк явно себя не причисляет). – А древние греки в этих легендах восторгались умением Дедала придумывать новые вещи, в частности косые паруса. Икар же попросту утонул.

Закончив, он неуверенно смотрит на Лекса: 

\- Твоя версия?

Лекс улыбается и выходит вперед, на середину чердака сарая, как на аванс-сцену. Он складывает руки за спиной и оглядывает небольшое помещение взглядом, как будто собирается с мыслями. Некоторое время он молчит, а потом вкрадчиво обращается к Кларку.

\- Как ты думаешь, Кларк, кто пишет историю?

\- Победители?

Быстрый ответ заставляет Лекса рассмеяться от неожиданности.

\- Ну, я вполне уверен, что Александр Македонский вряд ли ваял повести о себе. Думаю, правильным ответом будет историки. Хотя с моей точки зрения вернее, что выжившие очевидцы. Как, по-твоему, кто очевидец в этом мифе?

\- Дедал? – Кларк явно становится заинтересованным, к чему это Лекс ведет.

\- Верно! – восклицает Лекс в восторге, словно Кларк сказал не очевидную истину. – Человек, который, как мы знаем из мифа о его преступлении, не чужд подлости и убийству, а также способен на отчаянные меры, чтобы избежать наказания. И это ставит под сомнение все, что рассказано в легенде об Икаре.

Лекс кружит по чердаку. Дотрагивается до телескопа, сбивая его глядеть вверх, на звезды, а не на дом Ланы. Перебирает случайные вещи вокруг, лаская небрежно рукой. Шагами меряет старые доски на полу, все ближе подходя к дивану Кларка.

Кларк внимательно слушает Лекса, и не похоже, что он пытается ставить под сомнения его слова.

\- Очень вероятно, что Дедал любит своего сына, хотя по тексту об этом сложно судить. Но в то же время легко предположить, что ребенок в свою очередь доверяет отцу. И разве не просто Дедалу убедить доверчивого и наивного сына в том, чтобы испытать его новое изобретение? Конечно, Дедал не может создать рабочие крылья и знает, что сын упадет и утонет. И в то же время он знает, что его почитают за великого изобретателя. Охрана входит в тюрьму и видит пустую комнату, на полу перья и воск. Она смотрит в окно, вниз на море, замечает обломки от крыльев и, скорее всего, труп разбившегося Икара. Но куда мог исчезнуть Дедал, по их мнению? Конечно, все указывает на то, что он улетел! Зачем высылать им погоню за человеком в небе? И все это вместе позволяет спустившемуся по скале Дедалу избежать погони, куда вернее, чем если бы он убежал вместе с сыном. Тайно, без спеха пробраться на корабль, вероятно, одолженный благодарным Тесеем. И разве не просто потом выжившему Дедалу рассказать всем свою версию правды? Сделать себя героем, скорбящим отцом, а Икара – жертвой неосторожности? Никто не узнает правды! Все поверят ему! Правда в том, что Дедал – трус!

Лекс останавливается прямо перед Кларком, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Весь его вид как бы говорит «ну как тебе?».

Кларк в замешательстве встречается с ним взглядом.

\- Звучит правдоподобно. Но все это делает Дедала слишком плохим человеком. – Кларк вздыхает. – Я чувствую себя разочарованным. Разве не могут великие люди быть также хорошими и честными?

\- Это всего лишь предположения, Кларк, - утешительно говорит ему Лекс. – Правда не однозначна. Может быть, Икар слишком любил отца и решил сам пожертвовать собой ради его благополучия. Кто знает?

\- Знаешь что? - Кларк с резким хлопком бросает книгу на диван и поднимается, вырастая перед Лексом. – Думаю, я закончил на сегодня с мифами. Пойдем, погуляем.

Он кладет руку на плечо Лекса. На щеках образуются ямочки. Лекс испытывает огромное искушение прикоснуться к его волосам и потрепать по затылку.

Ничего подобного он не делает.

Он любит Кларка, но тем не менее хорошо знает себя.

По версии отца есть два типа людей: победители и неудачники. Первые столкнулись с судьбой и получили то, что хотели. Вторые мертвы. Но и те, и другие бросили вызов. Кларк из таких. Он бесстрашно идет напролом, и либо сразится в неравном бою и победит, либо падет. Но в любом случае станет героем, увенчанным славой. Лекс – другой. Он выживший. Правда в том, что он трус. Он никогда не бросит вызов отцу напрямую, чтобы свергнуть его или погибнуть. Всегда оставляет себе пути отступления. Мудрая тактика, скажут остальные, но не такие как Кларк. Он никогда не скажет напрямую Кларку, как сильно он его любит. Всегда позволяет ему догадываться самому по неясным намекам. Может быть, даже верно. И однажды, когда их дружба разобьется о скалы взаимного недоверия и разочарования, и ее разметает в клочья, Лекс напишет свою собственную правду. В которой виновата в потере Дружбы Легенд будет лишь одна сторона. И Кларк не сможет рассказать кому-либо свою версию.

Лекс нежно улыбается в ответ Кларку и позволяет ему увести себя к лестнице вниз с чердака.

Веришь ли ты мне, мой Икар?

Веришь ли ты?

**Author's Note:**

> Я положу этот баннер тут, потому что горжусь тем, что у меня вышло!


End file.
